Amarillo
by Cintriux
Summary: Pintaba la solitaria noche, llena de estrellas tan lejanas y distantes, con colores tenues porque no había manera que las viera brillar. Observaba la noche constantemente, esperando una estrella fugaz, esperando otro nuevo motivo de inspiración…


**Veamos… creo que soy una de las personas con más mala suerte en el amor, el chico que me gustaba resultó que yo no le gusto. (No lo culpo)**

 **Pero al leer las cartas de Van Gogh, creo que llegué a identificarme tanto con ese artista y por eso quise escribir este oneshot.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

Pensar que años atrás se sentía incomprendida, sola en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, siendo una artista llena de melancolía, pintando sus obras en escala de grises porque eran los únicos colores que se asemejaban a su vida. El gris era lo que representaba su tristeza, lo único que podía transmitir en cada una de sus obras.

Pintaba la solitaria noche, llena de estrellas tan lejanas y distantes, con colores tenues porque no había manera que las viera brillar. Observaba la noche constantemente, esperando una estrella fugaz, esperando otro nuevo motivo de inspiración…

La había encontrado, tan sonriente y llena de vida, radiante y amable, siempre soltando risas en los pasillos de la universidad, su risa era contagiosa esa risa que también se pegaba horas a sus pensamientos. Peridot, una chica de primer ingreso en Artes Visuales; había llenado su vida de color, siempre asistía a cada una de sus exposiciones de arte. Llenándola de elogios a pesar que cada una de sus pinturas era ignorada por las personas, siempre creyendo ser la suicidada por la sociedad. Lo había comentado en una de sus muchas conversaciones y ella había respondido, con esa sonrisa que siempre se quedaría guardada en su memoria, que todo gran artista iniciaba sin mucho reconocimiento.

Su perspectiva había cambiado radicalmente, su manera de ver el mundo, cambió, adquirió color, diferentes matices, variedad de pigmentos que habían sido colocados en su paleta de color. Todo se había vuelto brillante y cada una de sus pinturas lo reflejaba.

Peridot se había vuelto el motivo de sus pinturas, quería verla sonreír en cada una de sus exposiciones. Dos años observándola en los pasillos, hablando con ella y escuchando cada una de sus maravillosas ideas, amándola en secreto. Ella merecía todo y más, merecía la noche estrellada, el sol radiante y la luna caminante… los paisajes serían los más bellos si ella estaba en ellos. Ella era un sueño hecho realidad y Lapis estaba soñando despierta.

Ella merecía ser amada y sin pensarlo demasiado… Lapis se dispuso a hacerlo, como si fuera una poeta, escribiría para ella todos los versos más hermosos, buscando palabras correctas, palabras maravillosas para expresar todo lo que su ser debía decirle. Se había preparado para todo, la manera en que confesaría cada uno de sus sentimientos hacia ella, rebuscando la manera más bella de hacerlo.

Lapis estaba nerviosa, observando el escritorio vacío de su amada, sosteniendo entre sus manos el girasol que había conseguido para ella, del tallo colgando una nota… la primera nota de muchas más. Colocándolo en el escritorio y dejando la sala, se dirigió a su salón de clase.

* * *

'' ¡Tarde! ¡Ya era tarde!'' Eran los pensamientos que inundaban la mente de Peridot, había quedado atascada en un horrible tráfico empezando la semana y ella solo esperaba que su profesora Vidalia llegara más tarde que ella para que su asistencia no se viera afectada. Entró a su salón de clase lo más rápido posible y para su suerte, su profesora aún no había llegado, dejó escapar un suspiro y fijo su vista en el girasol que estaba colocado en su escritorio. Seguramente se habían confundido, fue lo que pensó pero al ver su nombre escrito en la nota su sonrisa se hizo más grande y sin pensarlo dos veces leyó su contenido.

'' _Te regalo este girasol porque al igual que Van Gogh, eres el motivo de mi inspiración, eres y siempre serás mi color favorito._

— _L''_

¿L? ¿No pondría un nombre? ¿Acaso era una broma? Seguramente Lars estaba jugándole una broma de mal gusto, él se la habían pasado haciéndolo la semana pasada, seguro esta era otra de ellas o tal vez… ¿estaba intentando disculparse con ella?

Con ese pensamiento en mente decidió mantener el girasol, agradecería el detalle cuando lo viera.

Lars no había sido, había dicho que él no enviaría una nota tan cursi como esa, que seguramente era Jamie y su tonta poesía. Era difícil de creer, seguramente solo era una broma de alguna otra persona… decidió restarle importancia a pesar de que el detalle fue muy lindo.

* * *

Al día siguiente intentó llegar más temprano a clases, queriendo evitar llegar tarde de nuevo… se dirigió a su primera clase esperando encontrar a Amatista o a Garnet en el camino para hablar con ellas, pero cuando llegó a su clase no había absolutamente nadie… había llegado muy temprano, no la mataría esperar unos veinte minutos. Con el celular en mano, revisando varias notificaciones de redes sociales, se dirigió a su asiento para esperar a que llegara su grupo de amigas.

Había otro girasol en su escritorio con otra nota con su nombre… frunció el ceño al ver la clase vacía y solo encontrar un girasol en su escritorio pero ella quería saber lo que estaba escrito en la nota esta vez, tanta curiosidad que le carcomía las entrañas desde lo más profundo. Con un brillo en sus ojos y llena de determinación se dispuso a leer la nota.

'' _Te regalo este girasol para demostrar que te seguiré desde que nace la mañana hasta que muera la noche._

— _L''_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras escritas, no sabía quién estaba enviando los girasoles y mucho menos quien escribía las notas…

— ¡P-Dot tiene un admirador secreto!— Exclamó Amatista con una enorme sonrisa viendo el girasol entre las manos de su amiga.

—No tengo un admirador secreto. — respondió Peridot rodando los ojos, intentando alejar el obsequio de la vista de Amatista.

— ¡Déjame ver!— dijo con curiosidad queriendo leer la nota.

—No, no es nada importante…— murmuró con un carmín en sus mejillas, en un momento de distracción, Amatista había logrado quitarle la nota de las manos.

—Ulala… Esto definitivamente es de un admirador secreto. — comentó emocionada por su amiga.

— ¡No! Y devuélveme la nota. — gritó con desesperación, intentando inútilmente en quitarle la nota de las manos.

— ¡Garnet! Lee esto y dile a Peridot que es de un admirador secreto. — dijo mostrándole el escrito a su amiga más alta.

—Es de un pretendiente. — contestó asintiendo con la cabeza mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Peridot al ver que la chica estaba muriendo de vergüenza y lo único que quería era desaparecer de esa embarazosa escena. —Siéntete alagada, alguien está tomando el tiempo en escribir cartas y darte flores. — comentó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Pero… ¿Cómo debo contestar? Ni siquiera sé quién es la persona que está mandando esto. Ayer fue igual, entre al salón y esto ya estaba encima de mi escritorio. — murmuró con frustración.

—Debemos venir mañana temprano. — dijo Amatista con una enorme sonrisa. —Tenemos que saber quién es tu admirador secreto y que mejor forma que esperar a que alguna persona se acerque a tu escritorio.

—No creo que sea buena idea. — comentó Garnet encogiéndose de hombros a pesar que Peridot confiaba plenamente en el plan de Amatista. —Se paciente. — continuó diciendo mientras caminaba a su asiento en el fondo del salón.

* * *

Era miércoles y ser paciente era lo menos que podía hacer, había pasado toda la noche pensando en el plan de Amatista y definitivamente era a prueba de fallos. No había forma que perdiera de vista a la persona que atravesaría el salón para dirigirse directamente a su escritorio. Y allí estaba ella, esperando en el armario de pinturas, observando silenciosamente a que alguien se acercara, quería saber quién era la persona que escribía y enviaba esos obsequios. Mordiendo su labio inferior observo a través de la pequeña rajadura de la puerta, el corazón a mil por hora de pensar que en pocos minutos conocería al poeta que le manda notas y girasoles.

En un mal movimiento había botado una lata de pintura que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del armario, se apresuró a recogerla antes que se derramara toda la pintura y llegara su profesora a preguntar quién rayos había atentado de esa manera contra la clase. Completamente asustada empezó a limpiar los residuos, ocultando cualquier evidencia sabiendo que si empezaban a sospechar… Peridot diría que fue su culpa, reconociendo que no era una buena mentirosa. Satisfecha con su trabajo se dispuso a volver a su misión, pero al voltear ya estaba el girasol en su escritorio. Maldiciéndose a si misma por su terrible suerte, solo un momento de distracción y la persona había aprovechado eso para actuar. A paso acelerado se dirigió a su escritorio para leer con ansias la siguiente nota.

'' _Te regalo este girasol porque quiero despertar y observar tu sonrisa brillar._

— _L''_

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro… el resto del día había sido lleno de sonrisas.

* * *

Jueves y estaba nublado, haría caso a lo que Garnet le dijo… intentaría ser paciente y esperaría a que la persona que enviaba cada nota hiciera su magnífica aparición. Después de todo Garnet había dicho que alguien que hacia ese tipo de cosas por lo general quería ser reconocido. Emocionada y rebosante de alegría se dirigió a su salón, queriendo encontrar otra nota junto con otro girasol.

Y como si fuera costumbre, ahí estaba, sin falta, sobre su escritorio… la nota que tanto ansiaba leer.

'' _Te regalo este girasol porque me cansé de esperar, así que decidí salir en busca de mi sol._

— _L''_

Alguien se había fijado en ella… algo que había creído que nunca pasaría. Peridot una chica torpe, con tan mala suerte que hacia chiste de eso, con más defectos que cualidades. Se le hacía difícil creer que alguien se sintiera atraído por ella ¡Ni siquiera era bonita! Pero la persona que escribía esas notas la hacía sentir como si fuera su musa, como si en verdad fuera alguien importante. No pudo evitar sostener contra su pecho el girasol, se había convertido en su flor favorita.

* * *

Viernes por la mañana y estaba lloviendo, pero eso no le importaba, no le importó mojarse de camino a su clase, quería llegar para leer la nota. Sintiendo sus pulsaciones aceleradas por correr hacia su salón de clase, era un día gris pero cada nota que le escribían hacia que su día fuera amarillo, lleno de luz.

Con una enorme sonrisa, entró a su salón de clase, buscando con la mirada el girasol en su escritorio… no estaba, no había ningún girasol, no había nota. Junto a su escritorio estaba Lapis Lazuli, ella la reconocería en cualquier lugar por su color de cabello y por sus ojos azules como el mar. Con una mirada inquisitiva, Peridot observó el girasol que llevaba en mano la chica de ojos azules.

— ¡Hey! Ese girasol es mío. — exclamó con el ceño fruncido observando a la chica como si se tratara de una ladrona.

Su corazón a mil por hora y con el rostro rojo carmín, observo con nerviosismo a la chica de baja estatura que sostenía cerca de su mano el tallo del girasol, tratando de quitárselo de las manos, una pequeña sonrisa divertida fue formándose en sus labios.

— ¿Sabías que la L no es necesariamente la de Lars?— comentó soltando una risa al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Peridot, observando como sus engranajes empezaban a maquinar de manera veloz.

—Tú… ¿Eras tú?— preguntó con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas observando la nota colgando del tallo, una imagen que quería retratar en su memoria.

—Puedes leerla si quieres… el girasol es tuyo después de todo. — contestó soltando la flor de sus manos, retrocediendo un poco para poder dejar el salón.

— ¡Espera!— exclamó sosteniendo su mano, obstruyendo su paso. Colgando de ella con tan solo un toque. —Quiero que la leas para mí. — murmuró desviando la mirada con el rostro rosa pastel, expectante de su voz.

—Te regalo este girasol… porque eres mi sol, el sol que guía mi camino y que ilumina cada uno de mis sentidos…— dijo conociendo de memoria cada palabra que había escrito. Su mirada se posó en la chica que la observaba con sus ojos brillantes y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo como su corazón podía acelerarse solo con una sonrisa.

No fue necesaria su respuesta si la había obtenido con una acción, algo tan mágico y sublime como el viento, suave como el terciopelo, dulce como la miel. Un beso inocente, tímido pero lleno de afecto.

Peridot era todo lo contrario a ella… eso solo la atraía más, quería hacer todo por ella, quería verla sonreír todos los días de la semana, colarse en cada uno de sus sueños, pintar miles de obras solo para ella… Peridot era amarillo… el color del amor.

* * *

 **Las rosas son un cliché, si quieren enamorar a alguien háganlo con girasoles. (No le hagan caso a la chica que le regalaba gemas al chico que le gustaba.)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, porque en serio disfruté escribiendo este oneshot... le di un final feliz porque pues… es Lapidot.**

 **Además que he hecho un desmadre en otros fics :v**


End file.
